Obsession
by Hiei81
Summary: You know what they say; obsession is a dangerous thing? Well, Raven is just about to find the rightful meaning to those words. Me no own anythin!
1. Prologue

You know what they say; obsession is a dangerous thing? Well, Raven is just about to find the rightful meaning to those words.

OBSESSION

Prologue

The wind rushed through the dark ally and the long black hair of a passerby. He walked up to a door that was half way down the darkness, and opened his long over coat, reached into one of his many pockets, and took out a chain that held a multiple of keys that rattled as they hit each other.

His black eyes narrowed and he looked from one side to the other. He went through the set of keys until he found the one he was looking for. Then he placed the key into the lock and pushed forward. The door creaked open and he walked in.

He crept down a long hall way that was illuminated by torches that were placed evenly through out the walls of the hall.

He stopped at the end, were a very old fashioned door stood. It was wide and tall and was made of wood that looked very thick. It had bolts that each had it's very own lock that had to be opened.

He went through his set of keys once again. When, he had opened all the little locks and all that was left was the big lock, he reached into his jacked, once again, and took out another key. This one was looked as old as the door and had a skeleton looking end.

He placed the worn out key into the lock and turned it. The door slowly wheezed open. Crying in pain as it hit the wall on the other side. He walked in to the dark room and felt to the right. He felt the light click and flipped it up. Immediately the room was flooded with light.

The room was medium sized, and was completely black. The ceiling, walls and all the furniture. Which, by the way, wasn't much. Only a bed, with what looked like chains attached to it, a table, that had all types of torched gadgets on it.

All black.

He looked around and nodded. Every thing seemed in order. He just had to check every thing over once more. He walked over to the bed. On each side was a short chain that had shackles on the end.

Perfect…

He left his sanctuary to find his pray for this night… A young girl to put water over his raging desires. It didn't take long. Although she was beautiful, she was nothing like HER, but she will do… For tonight.

The girl looked the age of 16… And she was already on the streets. Selling her body for money to survive. Her short black hair was in a bun. And she was warring such revealing clothes…. Yes, she will do nicely.

She obviously had been on the streets for a while. Cuz she looked confident. She looked over to him and smiled sexily. He smiled, but his was more dangerous. He could see the shiver that ran down her spine and his smile got bigger.

He made the universal sign for "come here". She nodded and started over. When she got to him they nodded and walked into the ally. He led her to the room he was just in. He could practically feel her fear radiating off her.

He loved it…

He loved the power, it made him feel… What would be the word for it?

Like he was king. He had to be a king if he was going to be HER mate. And he WAS going to become her mate. Even if he had to force her. She will bend to his every wimb. She WILL!

He nodded to him self and turned back to the whore that was starring at the bed with question. She looked back at him and he nodded again.

He heard her gulp. There is was again! The feeling of power, that resided at the end of his finger tips.

She lied down on the bed and he strapped her down. He heard her squeak and she began to struggle against the binds he placed on her. He laughed and 'tisked' her.

"Now, now… You don't want to do that." He reached for a table that was close to him, one with the many tables that had horrible devices on it.

He let her look at it. It was one of his favorites. A pizza cutter. Keep the simple things close to your heart. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath as she looked at the object.

As he walked up to her she started to thrash around, but he just laughed. Suddenly be brought the pizza cutter down and cut off her leg at an anaganizingly slow pace. He watched the blood ooze out of the wound he inflicted.

He watched as the life, slowly, slipped away from her eyes. Her struggles weakened. Her breathing stopped, and he could hear her heat stop as well.

He felt like God. He had the power to take as many lives as he wished! He looked up to the poster on top of the, now, crimson colored bed. It was a poster of Raven from the Teen Titans.

"Sleep well my future queen of darkness… Very soon I'll be King Drake and you'll be MY Queen Raven."

Well? How was it? I own nothing so…. Ya. I'm broke. (tear)

REVIEW!

-Hiei81


	2. Chapie 1: Looking Back

-

OBSESSION

-

Chapie 1: Looking Back

-

You know what they say; obsession is a dangerous thing? Well, Raven is just about to find the rightful meaning to though words.

-

It was dark, very dark. It was like a black abyss waiting to swallow you whole, if you let it. And Raven would be more then happy to do just that. But a flashing on her right side reminded her that the others were still up.

She would have to wait until they went to sleep.

The light flashed again and Raven put down the book, she was reading, to look up at her friends. Yes, she accepted the fact that they were her friends. Like a family.

She almost smiled at that. A family. Some thing she hadn't had in a long time. She looked towered Beast Boy and let a small smile escape.

He was just so cute. He always was.

Yes, that's right. She has known Beast Boy for a long time. Even before she had known the rest of the Teen Titans. Raven looked up at the said people.

Robin was slouched on the end of the couch with Star Fire at his side. It's been a long time since they had got together. An epic romance. A fairy tail, if you will.

Falling in love. Finding your soul mate.

Raven sighed. It was the one thing she wanted….. And the one thing she couldn't have.

Her eyes traveled to Cyborg, who was currently beating B.B's butt at a new video game. It may have taken a long time, but he too found his soul mate in a girl named Carlina.

She was a beautiful woman. With long blond hair that went way past her butt and deep blue eyes. She was currently floating a little ways away. Watching her boyfriend do a victory dance as he won once again.

Her powers were like Ravens, which was why Raven quickly took to liking the older woman. She could read minds. Everything was open to her. Memories, thoughts, and much more.

Raven let her eyes travel one again and found them starring at the one person who probably knew more about her then anybody else. Though nether would admit it.

She had known B.B since she was born, to tell you the truth. Their parents were "friends" I guess you could say. Though B.B's family came from a different kingdom. The shape shifter kingdom. Or "Lokn". Which was the name of the kingdom.

Him and his family was there for business purposes only. Like "Who would take over after them." Then an idea hit them(Ouch!); if their heirs married they could join the individual kingdoms and make one big one.

They discussed this for a moment. Then agreed.

Beast Boy and Raven would be married at the age of 15. But some thing went wrong.

A weak before the wedding both Raven and B.B vanished….

Flash Back

Raven was in her room with Beast Boy just enjoying each others company. They often did this. After all; they were going to get married, might as well get to know each other.

B.B looked up to see his bride-to-be. To him, she was the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet.

"You know…" Raven looked up to him. "My name isn't really "Beast Boy"…" Her eyes turned shocked. "It isn't?" B.B shook his head.

"Nope! My real name is –"

BB was cut off by a sudden shake of the floor. They both turned to the said spot. There was a black hole of some sorts. All of a sudden they felt it. It was like a huge pull coming from the black hole!

BB and Raven didn't even have enough time to scream. They were instantly sucked in.

End FB

That was how they got to Earth… After a while they met the rest of the Titans and every thing began…

WWWWWWWWWWWWW


End file.
